Pokémon Wetting 2
by steelsword69
Summary: Originally on a forum, A Charizard, an Ivysaur, a Swellow and a Grovyle go on an adventure and have to pee. contains omorashi...


**Originally written on May the 20th 2011**

* * *

Pokemon Wetting 2!

Yet another boy desperation!

Well, There were four people in the group of Team Wii! Charizard, Could burn down even the coldest mountains, Ivysaur, Could revive some of the most neglected dead plants, Swellow, could fly around the biggest buildings And Grovyle, could cut down 5 trees at once with those razor sharp claws of his.

But Despite thier cool abilites, each of thier bladders were weak, and they were going to help lugia, who's bladder was weak as well, it was summer, Each one of them were as hot as god knows what, so they drank as many bottles of water from the fountain. They even forgot that there was a bathroom while they were drinking.

Now when they finished they set on thier misson, it was at Crystal Glacier It had 256 Floors And Lugia Was at the bottom.

Swellow needed to go before they started the misson, Grovye said "You okay?" Swellow replied "Y-yes."

Now the place they were going was cold, and it was full of snow, and there was a blizzard.

They needed to go use the bathroom at room 5. Charizard was holding on, Ivysaur was fidgeting, Swellow was holding on taking breaths, and Grovyle kept kneeling down and standing up again, and holding on. All of them wanted to pee in the snow for relief. but they couldn't because chatot made a rule saying they couldn't just wet themself. So it was just evil that they couldn't end thier pee desperation.

Lots of floors later (64). None of them could hide thier desperation, So when any Pokemon came by, they would make it worse, A houndoom was Drinking water from a lake he melted and spitting it out in front of swellow. Squirtle had the most effective way, used water gun at Grovyle. And yeah.

At the bottom, there was no hope. Everyone was taking baby steps. Charizard was sweating like mad, Ivysaur was fidgeting even more, Swellow was sweating and now signing even more, and Grovyle knelt down for five times as long. Charizard even said "Were never gonna make it in time" Ivysaur just said "Ah well even if we wet ourselves, we are rich and we don't mind if we have to pay a fine of 500 gil. What about you Swellow?" Swellow just looked at him, "C-come on now, i heard them said It multiplys if more if more then one of us wets ourselves! and me? i-i feel like im gonna burst!" Grovyle agreed with swellow, "Shes right ivysaur, even if one of us wet ourselves were gonna have to play 500 g..." An urge hit Grovyle, Grovyle quickly knelt down to stop any leaks.

"O-okay, i don't think i can hold on for much longer." he said, he stood up again, Now they met Lugia, he really needed to pee, Lugia was holding on, legs crossed, knelt down,near to bursting, sweating,eyes shut, and he looked like he was about to wet himself right there.

Lugia Opened his eyes, and asked "You can find my bathroom keys, R-r-right?" Lugia tried to keep his bladder's flood gate shut, but Lugia's bladder was weak, Charizard was about to agree until Ivysaur found it and accedently swallowed it.

Lugia said "Oh man, i-i-i feel like im going to b-b-burst.", of course all of thier bladder's were nearly full.

And if charizard's bladder were as big as a Oval-shaped boulder, Don't even think about what Lugia's bladder size is, because its five times as big as that!

Swellow scolded Ivysaur, but was interrupted as a urge sprung her, she wriggled to stop leaking.

By the time that was over, everyone's bladder was full. Charizard could hold up to 32 litre's while Ivysaur could hold 16,Swellow could hold 12 and Grovyle could hold 12 as well, But Lugia was nothing compared to thiers, Lugia could hold 128 litres of pee.

An Urge hit Lugia, Some droplets came and raced between Lugia's Legs and onto the white snow below, Lugia bit his lip so hard it started to the other hand, Charizard had an itch, and it was on his tail, Charizard asked someone to itch it for him, Ivysaur did it, but caught fire, he rolled on the snow putting the fire out only to find out that he wet himself,he was dripping wet with pee.

A strong urge hit Swellow, she managed to hold it in, but some droplets stained her feathers. Grovyle got struck by the urge to pee, so he knelt down, but he leaked some droplets,Grovyle wasn't too happy, and even thought "Why now? we all ready have to pay 500 gil, so please don't wet yourself grovyle, you can m-make it" then he stood up.

Then it started to rain, luckly they were in a house, but it only made thu urges stronger. Charizard hit an urge, he leaked for a second, a one foot stream of warm pee was flowing down between his legs.

Swellow couldn't hold it in like this, so what happened was, her bladder's flood gate went wide open. and the wet spot was obvious, pee was running down her legs, it felt cold. then she started crying.

Charizard couldn't hold on much longer, he knelt down, he knew he couldn't stop the flow, then he shut his eyes, but he didn't just flow out, instead, Charizard's bladder of 32 litres bursted, charizard opened his eyes in shock, and said "N-no..." and loads of pee rushed its way out of his angry bladder, it was too hot to handle, so then tears flowed down charizard's face.

Grovyle got struck by an urge, he was peeing, so he knelt down, but that made it worse, so he had no choice, and afterwards, grovyle was knelt down in a puddle of pee.

Lugia just stood there knelt down still holding on, Lugia just stared at them, and said "Its ok. I'll clean it up." Then Thunder struck and the loud booming sound of thunder started.

Lugia screamed, the pressure in lugia's 128 litre bladder became unbearable, and the thunder making Lugia scream made his floodgate open, he spent a whole hour emptying his bladder, and the first quarter he just looked sad, the second quarter he sulked, but sooner or later he sulked too much and he dug his face in the flow of nice warm pee.

the third quarter he first wiped it off, then tried not to cry, the forth hour he put a plastic bag over charizards fire to keep him alive, by the time they finished, the room was flooded with pee up to Lugia's Legs. Everyone were on life boats, Lugia started to cry. Everyone tried to comfort him. So anyway, they left, Chatot scolded them and forced to pay 2000 gil and from that day on they were called team wee!(get it?). On the same day, a girl team with a Meganium, Blaziken, Articuno and Reshiram were heading out...

Sorry if i've disimproved...

also i was thinking about my next story while i was away!

THE END.


End file.
